For example, the power interchange system for interchanging electric energy between a battery and an electric grid is a battery charger for electrical cars.
A car battery charger for electrical cars generally includes a single or three phase grid transformer, a rectifier unit for converting alternating current into direct current for charging the battery and an electronic control for controlling the direct current for the charging the battery.